The Avatar's Cure
by Bolinlover123
Summary: In which Katara's death triggers Korra into the Avatar State; she becomes a glowing typhoon, unable to stop something she used to be able to do pridefully at will. A worried-sick, love-stricken Mako has to pull her out of it. Will she finally learn that with great power, comes great responsibility, or will the Spirits have to taunt her once more? Finished!
1. Chapter 1- The Warning

The Avatar's Cure

I got the title and story idea by "Fireicegirl16"

First chapter, and may change character point of views for different future chapters.

Let me know how you think the start of it is, and if I should continue! I am totally open to any suggestions on how the story should go, and any ideas and comments are welcome.

One week ago: flashback

"_You might think Tenzin's being over protective, and that it's cool that you can go into the Avatar State whenever you want, Korra. And I know that it gives you this great power, but..." Bolin had mused only a few days ago, looking strait into her eyes, "But...but for the people who love you, seeing you like that, in such a state of pain and rage...it's well, honestly, it's really scary."_

_And Korra could only look at him as a mild nostalgia took hold of her; a feeling as if someone, in some time- or some past life- someone she had loved dearly, had said these very similar words to her._

_She didn't know why this feeling had suddenly formed in her stomach, but she surmised that she hadn't took that person's advise from her past life, either._

_But that didn't matter now. She was Korra, and she could most definitely control the Avatar State, unlike Aang, who had feared its terrible curse._

_It empowered her; she had no reason to fear its glowing energy and strength of a thousand lives that flooded her veins._

_She was a fully-realized Avatar; finally able to bend air, and in full control of the Avatar State._

_She had nothing to fear now, for she was unstoppable._

_Pity the fools who dared to mess with her; she liked to see them try._

* * *

One week later: Mako's POV

In the mist of the pandemonium, you somehow regained consciousness. Rubbing your sore head and feeling the ground and sky dance in your vision, you feel yourself slowly slip out of your daze.

You blink; feel a conglomeration of confusion and disbelief layer over you like mud, as your drunk-like mind tries to process why you hear screaming and why rocks are flying all over like bager-moles in a frenzy.

"Mako! Mako, oh, thank the Spirits you're awake! Are you alright!?"

Your little brother's worried voice.

You want to answer him, let him know you're fine-but you can't. You feel like you've been dipped in honey; your brain and thoughts are in slow motion. Did you hit your head somehow?

A deathgrip around your shoulders, so strong your breath leaves you for a moment; then his hands caressing your face, his eyes searching your own for something...

You know something is very wrong at the moment- something about this situation.

You can feel it in your soul; you had been worried before you blanked out, you had been trying to help someone, reasure someone...

But who...?

Agni, why can't you remember?

"_Mako?_" Bolin begins again, voice frantic, "Say something! Are you okay? You got hit with one of Korra's rocks pretty hard, bro...How many fingers am I holding up?"

You blink again and wince...you wish Bolin would stop moving his hands so you could count...

Spirits, maybe you _did_ get a concussion.

"_How many fingers?_" Your concerned brother presses, going through the same routine that you used to do for him in younger years, knowing from experience that he won't be satisfied until you answer.

You shallow; your tongue feels like sandpaper, like you shoved sand down your throat, and again you remember to ask what happened.

"Three." you tell him so he stops dangling his fingers in front of your face. His pinched, worried expression softens, and he smiles slightly.

"Thank goodness! I thought I was gonna have to a carry you to a healer! You were out for nearly ten minutes and I had I to carry you to a safe spot away from Korra and hold her off all by myself!"

Every muscle in your body turns to ice.

...slowly

...it's...

...coming...

...back...

...to...

...you...

"B-bolin...?" You clear your throat, and place a trembling hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? What did you say happened to Korra...? Why are we hiding...I-I can't remember at the moment."

You don't want what you think you remember to be true. You can't belive it, but you wish you did have a concussion at the moment, so you could put off your thoughts and lingering anxiety as simply a blow to the head.

But that wouldn't explain why your brother has hidden you both behind a rock barrier he bent. Or why you hear screaming and crying the in the background in the voice of the one you love, or even why flashes of fire, and chunks of rock are mixing together in a spire like typhoon of wind- a protective shield form its wielder.

Your eyes see the chaos before you. But your brain does not process- or refuses to- until your little brother confirms that you have not gone crazy.

"Korra's in the Avatar State, bro! But she lost total control of it! She found out Katara died and she just _snapped_- it was terrifying! Her eyes just started glowing and she was talking in this odd voice! She-she...we were trying to get to her and snap her out of it, but then she got even worse! She made all the elements swirl around her and she started floating up in this air twister! Then a flying rock hit you and you blacked out! I was so scared! I'm so,so, sorry I couldn't bend it out of the way in time! I had to carry you here, and I tried talking to her, but she can't hear me! So I figured I better wait for you to wake up because if she'll listen to anyone, it's you."

"_What?"_

You stop breathing. You can't think straight. You-

Everything comes back to you in an overwhelming flash:

Katara...dead.

Korra's tears, Korra's pain...

_Snap._

Earth _trembling._

Glowing eyes.

Deep voice.

Not her own.

"_Katara...Noooooooooooo! Please, give her back! Give her back!"_

Help her.

Earth, Fire, Air, Water.

Avatar State.

Korra, no. So much rage..

Love

Run to Korra; help her.

Please, stop, it's okay. I'm here, Korra, I'm here...

Her screaming.

Run, run..almost there...

Pain...terrible pain in your head...

You brother's terrified voice screaming your name...

Pain, so much pain all over you...

Swimming sky, dancing ground...

Darkness...

Korra...

...

You blink again; everything makes sense now.. ...

No...no! You spin around to face your fate...

Desperate panic overtakes you...

A scream erupts from your throat, "_KOOOORRRAAAA!"_

**_first chapter- to be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2- The Price

Flashback-

Korra

"_Korra, my dear, please don't cry. It is my time, and we will see each other again someday."_

"_W-what do you mean? No, you-you can't leave me, Gran Gran! You still have to teach me so much, and there is still so much I want to do with you! I...You...please..."_

"_Korra, darling, I love you so much..." Katara heaved a shaky breath, "You are so beautiful. I want you to have this necklace. It was the Betrothal gift that Aang gave to me when he proposed. I want you to keep it, to remember me..." _

_And Katara delicately unclasped the necklace and dropped the shiny beads next to the Avatar._

_Korra's eyes went wide, "B-but...I cant! This was Aang's gift to you! You should keep it!"_

_Katara's eyes softened, " I have wanted you to have it since you were a little girl. Promise me something, dear."_

_Korra grasped the elder woman's hands to her chest, "Anything," Korra whispered._

"_Never forget...what I have taught you...Never forget that you will be a great Avatar. N-never forget, darling..."_

_And the old woman's hands fell limp from Korra's grip; blue eyes, forever shut..._

"_No...Gran Gran...Please wake up..."_

_Tears began to pour from Korra's eyes, a tightening in her chest._

_This couldn't be happening..._

_No, this had to be a dream! Katara couldn't be dead! Korra's mind and soul refused the idea._

_Then...why wasn't she waking up? Why was she so pale looking?_

_She had said that it was her time, that she was going to see Aang again, but-_

"_NO! No, Katara wake up! I need you, Gran Gran!"_

_Her heart broke, a piece of her very being gone forever._

"_I love you, too, Gran Gran..."_

_Korra's hands shook as she fingered the beads of the necklace and put it on her._

_She felt pain: so much pain, and then..._

_Power._

_So much power._

_She couldn't contain it._

_She was so enraged, in so much pain._

"_No! Katara, noooooo! Give her back, please give her back!"_

_Not her voice._

_Aangs's voice came from her lips, "My love, it is time to be with me once more. I have wanted for you, Katara."_

_Then, another's voice: frantic, concerned, pleading._

_Full of love._

_"Korra! Snap out of it! It's us! Please, Korra! It's me, Mako! You have to calm down!"_

_Her shoulders were being shaken by trembeling gloved hands. But she couldn't feel the hands on them. Couldn't see the flickering amber eyes in front of her._

_All she could see was a glowing blue._

_And she could feel was a piece of herself, missing._

_Nothing was in her control anymore, she-_

_"Noooooooo!" a scream shrilled from her mouth, as flames whipped from her lips._

_"I am the Avatar, child! Who are you to tell me to "be calm"? Go! Be gone from this place!"_

_"Ko...korra?"_

_"I SAID BE GONE!"_

_She didn't know what was wrong with her._

_She was ANGRY!_

_So...so..._

_ANGRY!_

_The words of the Airbender family whispered in her ears like a slap to the face._

"No fair! You can't go into the Avatar State to win!"

"You did _what_?" Tenzin scolded, "The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket! You are toying with a dangerous power that you _obviously_ do not appreciate!"

_Even Bolin had warned her and said he didn't like seeing her go into the Avatar State just for fun...yet, she hadn't listened to her best friend, either._

_She knew her past life hadn't listened to the warnings against this power, too, and at one time, had tried to activate it._

_She had thought she could handle it, thought she could control it and that nothing could stop her._

_Now, she was paying dearly for it._

_"Koooorrraaa!", the voice called again._

_What a fool that person who was calling her was! Didn't they know who she was?_

No! Stop it_, she told herself, _Mako! Mako, help me!

_She couldn't control her own body and thoughts! It was like she was possessed!_

_She had just enough time to see Mako running towered her, then the evil force inside her bend the earth into a huge rock, and fling it at him, sending him flying._

"No! _Maaakkoo!" Bolin shouted after his brother, tears in his green eyes._

_She wanted to stop, oh, Spirits did she want to!_

How did Aang do this_?, she thought._

_She focused hard on making it all stop. She tried to calm herself. But once she felt the betrothal necklace on her collar-bone, and thought of Katara, all her resolve crumbled._

_The wind around her rippled, and she ascended like a typhoon into the sky, her eyes glowing stronger than ever._

"...but seeing you in such a state of pain and rage is, well...honestly, it's really scary." Bolin had told her.

_She finally understood what it meant to be the world's most powerful being._

_And, at that moment, she realized she had been seeing her identity wrong all this time._

_She finally realized what it meant to be the Avatar._

_And she feared herself._

* * *

_To be continued! _

_Did you think it was too fast? Don't worry, this was just a flashback! Next chapter will be back in the present in Mako's POV ,helping her out of it and calming her down with the power of love! Oh, and I'm thinking of having Korra seeing Katara's Spirit smileing at her afterwards and Korra smileing back with tears in her eyes at the ending..._

_Oh, and maybe have Katara's Spirit tell Korra that Mako and Bolin's parents are pround of them because she (Katara) can see them. So Korra tell's Mako and Bolin that and happy, tearing and aangsty feelings all around?_

_Yes, or no? This will be at least two more chapters, maybe three! Let me know what you think! Thanks! :)_


	3. Chapter 3- The Love

_"Sacrificing your own happiness for the happiness of the ones you love, is by far, the truest type of love": Unknown_

* * *

Present: Mako's POV

A scream erupts from your throat, "KOOOORRAAAA!"

Your brain automatically switches into frantic overdrive:

_Get to Korra. _

You start going forward; your heart guiding you like an invisible force that only sees your Forever Girl in danger and pain.

You forget about how much your head throbs, or how there is still blood on your arm. You painstakingly ignore your little brother's pleas to come back, knowing what you must do.

_Get to Korra._

Your feet keep bringing you closer. You are nearly to her, just outside the swirling storm of elements that contain her glowing form; she's like a broken angle, floating in a sky of darkness, searching for the light.

The light is not shining, though. Her wings have been clipped and you fear she will fall. You are too far away to catch her. The tears drowning her blue orbs are raindrops as they crash to earth for all the world to see; a beautiful tragedy, an exploding star that grew too hot and large to contain its own very being.

_Get to-_

And for one second, you freeze; your pursuit ceasing, and your head tilts up toward her in all her bittersweet glory. Your heart swells with awe and wonder, intermixing with the accelerating heartbeats of fear that threaten to draw you back to the shelter of where you awoke just moments ago.

Something twists your gut. You don't understand. How can anyone hope to understand this paradox that has consumed your love? You wonder with trembling bones: is this what it means to be the bringer of peace to the world; to forever have to fight your own inner peace at the hands of defensive power?

How can something so powerful and destructive and relentless as her rage-filled screams that command her bending with age-old voices speaking through her, tearing up the land, can yet be so vulnerable and heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time as to let the tears keep flowing with the ach of sorrow as she becomes more and more consumed?

The sight of her is the most brilliant, awe-inspiring and terrifying thing your will has ever fought against.

_"I really like you and I think we_ _were meant for each other."_

_..._

_"What I'm trying to say is... I love you, Korra."_

Still you march on.

You will not fail her.

You reach the outer spiral of Air she is floating inside, and the spinning typhoon threatens to twist you up and away. Just when you think you are a goner, dirt encases your feet and ankles, keeping you firmly rooted on the ground.

You blink and look back.

Your brother is smiling at you with that determined gleam in his green eyes.

His arms outstretched before him, hands ready to shape the earth under you, he calls back, "Don't worry, bro, I got you! I won't let you blow away! You ready to go up?"

You look back at him affectionately with a grin, nodding to show you're ready.

"Go bring our girl back to us. I know you can do it, big brother." is Bolin's gentle replay.

"I will, little brother. I promise."

And you will, with everything you are. You _will._

With a grunt and an echoing rumble, the earth in which your feet are encased in, begins to rise up in a column beneath you. Descending into the sky, the wind ruffling you with sprays of water that dampen your clothes, you see her close up for the first time. Higher and higher your brother's earth column brings you, untill you are at eye level with her glowing pools that you get lost in every time you dare a glance at them.

Your feet still firmly implanted in the rock that you trust with all your heart will hold, and you dare to reach out and try to grab her twitching fingers.

Just a little more you must reach; another inch and your hands will meet and you can make her look at you.

Teeth clenched, you stretch.

"K..Korra..." you whisper. "_Please_..."

The elements are still revolving around you; she is still screaming inside with an agony you wish more than anything to make go away.

You feel your heart tearing apart.

You inch your hand out just a little more...

_Just a little more_ and-

Your hand grasps her wrist like an anchor.

Instantly, she spins to face you. Her face, however tear-stained, is wrinkled into a grimace of rage and hated.

Her glowing eye are boring into your soul with all the power of a thousand lives; you feel so small and so cold that a shiver glides down your spine.

Those glowing eyes are looking right_ into_ you- but they aren't _seeing_ you.

Because they aren't Korra's. They aren't the ones that gaze at you with love with a soul that matches your heartbeat in the dead of night as you fall asleep. They aren't the eyes of the wonderful, selfless and fierce girl who has stolen your heart.

"Did you understand me?" The voice from her lips retorts, sounding like a volcano erupting from its core; mighty and as hot as fire, "I told you to leave this place! You shall _be gone_!"

Your skin is doused in an icy sweat. You try to swallow and find your voice.

No, Korra needs you! You will not be afraid!

"Korra..." You grip her wrist tighter, trying to get her to face you more, "Korra, I'm here, sweetie. It's me, Mako." You coo, "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I know it hurts to lose someone you love. Believe me, Bolin and I completely understand. And it hurts like hell and you feel lonely and regretful and so, so lost without them...But Katara is with Aang now. She is happy and she is where she's supposed to be." And you swear that grimaced face softens a bit, "She wouldn't want you to be sad. Please, Korra. Snap out of it! I love you, please, come back to us. Come back to me! Please..."

Her face is looking at you this time, and you really think she _sees_ you now.

"Korra...?" You keep trying, "Katara may be gone, but-"

"NO! Katara is not gone! She promised she would never leave me! She _promised!" _The voice bellows, and to your horror, the wind picks up again. "GRAN GRAN!"

Your eyes widen, "K-KORRA! NO!"

The wind is spiraling and you can barely keep your eyes open. Faster and faster it spins around you.

Something red fiercely rubs against your cheek. You feel your scarf catch on your face and begin to unravel about your neck.

You try frantically to grasp it again but, _no-_

No!

_No! _

_NO!_

The scarf -the _precious red scarf_ of your father's that you promised to always protect from the moment of his death- flies off of your neck and turns to a spec in the wind.

"No..." you whisper, pain and defeat gripping you. It's like loosing him all over again. That was all you had left of him. Bolin will be devastated. "_Dad_..." tears have already began to sting your eyes.

You don't bother to wipe them away. What good would it do? Tears don't change a thing.

"Korra." you say. Then something in your gut grips you; something fierce and determined and passionate drives away the fear and pain, "KORRA!" You yell, stern and powerful, "Korra, _look at me."_

Slowly, the malice filled face with the watering eyes turns to stare you down. You accept the challenge.

It's now or never.

"_Korra_," you yell at her, instantly gripping her chin before she has time to react, "_do you have any idea how much I love_ you?!" You yell to her, your voice breaking, tears running down you face for so many different reasons.

Then your lips lock on hers, lips smoothing over each other, your other hand cupping her face.

And everything:

_ Stops._

* * *

_To be continued! _

_Did you think it was too fast? Don't worry, this was just a flashback! Next chapter will be back in the present in Mako's POV ,helping her out of it and calming her down with the power of love! Oh, and I'm thinking of having Korra seeing Katara's Spirit smiling at her afterwards and Korra smiling back with tears in her eyes at the ending..._

_Oh, and maybe have Katara's Spirit tell Korra that Mako and Bolin's parents are pround of them because she (Katara) can see them. So Korra tell's Mako and Bolin that and happy, tearing and aangsty feelings all around?_

_Yes, or no? This will be at least two more chapters, maybe three! Let me know what you think! Thanks! :)_


	4. Chapter 4- The Understanding of the Bond

_Present: Korra's POV_

It was like a total out of the body experience so completely different from the other times you had gone into the Avatar State at will to win a race with the kids, or to (recklessly so) take down a Spirit. You used to pride yourself so much, thinking that, finally, you were the most powerful Avatar ever. No one could dare challenge you.

You were wrong, though. So wrong. Your biggest enemy...was yourself.

_"Korra, please..."_

No more. You had to fight this. If Aang could, so could you.

Through your haze of blinding tears and gold-tinged vision, you try to push back into yourself.

Somehow, you sense, more than feel, that everything has stopped. The tug of the elements to your command has ceased under your control. The rapid winds, and very earth no longer rage around you, chanting pain and power in your ears in a vicious shield.

Yet, you are not free. The threat of being undertaken again, shines in your very eyes that challenge the light of the sun as they burn with mighty gold.

Your feet dangle above the ground, leaving you suspended in the air; an invisible bubble of air protecting you from the outside world.

_You_ must free yourself.

A sensation -a normal, present, blissful one -fills your body.

Softness on your lips as someone glides along them with their own. You inhale a sweet breath as the lips break apart, longing for more.

Warmth cupping your face...

You feel...you feel...you _see_...

Slowly, your mind is coming back to you. Human thoughts and names for things, and sensations of the Physical World are pulling you back into yourself.

Slowly, slowly...you recall...

Flickering, tear-stained amber eyes boring into you.

_"Korra..."_

A face, a sad, longing, desperate, and loving face, is inches from your own.

_"Mako." _you whisper, dareing to remember the name that the face belongs to.

You own voice. Finally, you _own_ voice.

You are almost there, yes, you are almost there...

He is holding on your shoulders as you float; he, floating along with you as if you both were underwater.

"Mako..." You find control of your voice again, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Korra. It's okay," he tells you in a quiet, sad, and relieved voice, his eyes shining with passion. "Can you bring us down now?" he asks in an encouraging, soothing tone, as he rubs your cheek again, "Can you do that for me, please? Nice and slow?"

"I-I...I don't know..." you replay, "I can't see you clearly, everything's too bright and shiny...I..."

No, you can't let your control slip! You must do this.

Fear is trying to win.

"It's alright, Korra. I'm right here with you. You can do this. I know you can." You hear Mako say.

"_It is important for us to admit our fears_, _otherwise they will try and through us out of balance_."

Tenzin's words whisper through you softly, willing you to try.

Slowly, down, down, you descend like an angel to earth.

You feel control. You feel love, you feel-

The balls of your feet flatten against something, and you realize this must mean you are on the ground now, as Mako let goes of his hold on your shoulders.

His face is above you now, a huge smile that meets his eyes. "You did it, Korra. Good job, Forever Girl," he murmurs your nickname that only quiet rooms lit by candlelight know the meaning of.

Yes, yes; you are on the ground, and you think you see Bolin a way in front of you, a sad smile in his eyes.

But the yellow- why do your eyes still send a wave of energy in you?

Something...not yet. You can't come back yet. Something is missing...something...

"Korra...Hey," Bolin's soothing voice reaches your ears, his unmistakable form walking closing to you, "Yeah, there we go...That's our good girl. Come on back, Korra, we're all here waiting for you..."

Mako's fingers- fingers you'd know anywhere that trace love on your collarbone in the middle of the night, with warmth and gentle tenderness- interwtine with you own; the woven bonds of love from the boy who is the other half of your soul.

The thinker hands of Bolin's, slighty caked in dirt, squeeze your other hand in loving comfort- a promise of a bestfriend to never let go.

"_Some friendships are so strong, they can even transcend lifetimes."_

Flash: and the memory is gone.

Yes.

_Friendship. Love. Loyalty._

You can feel it now.

This is what you were missing. This is what you need to make the pain go away. _This_ is what you needed to gain control again.

Not pride and self-will and strength and domanance and violence.

No, those things do not make a good Avatar, and do not gain you power and control over all your abilities. Your recklessness and stubbornness do not make you a stronger Avatar. They have cost you dearly.

It is your friends. Friendship, has helped you through it all, just like everything else

You just hadn't realized it untill your true moment of need.

_Team Avatar._

Aang hadn't kept loosing control because he was weak, and he hadn't broken free of the Avatar State through violet willpower.

No. It had been his friends, and the love and support that had given him that had always brough him back.

Now, you understand.

And, you are ready to come back.

Finally, you can feel the light leave your eyes, and your view is the clearest you have seen since you lost control.

Your legs cave under you and your strength slips for a moment.

But-

"Easy there, Korra." Mako's voice.

But you aren't afraid, because two pairs of stong arms catch you, never yielding, "Hey, we got you...it's okay now." Bolin's voice.

Finally, you meet their eyes.

Happy tears. Finally happy tears are running down your face.

"Mako...Bolin...you saved me..."

Happy tears in your eyes, and green, and amber eyes, that flicker with a bond that will never break.

"We'd never leave you, Korra, no matter what." Is Bolin's promise as he pushes your hair out of your flickering eyes.

"Friends never leave, Korra. We love you so much. Like it or not, you're stuck with us." Mako's lips turn up, "And I meant every word I said, Forever Girl. I love you for the end of time."

"I know," you tell him with your hands on his cheeks, running trough his hair; a thousand silent apologies and "_Iloveyous_" in your shared look.

And you crush them both in for a hug.

"I love you both so much." you tell them.

And somehow, you know it's going to be okay.

* * *

_To be continued! One more chapter to go!_

_Did you think it was too fast? Should I do this; I'm thinking of having the last chapter as Korra seeing Katara's Spirit smiling at her afterwards and Korra smiling back with tears in her eyes at the ending..._

_Mako finds his scarf, duh! Oh, and maybe have Katara's Spirit tell Korra that Mako and Bolin's parents are pround of them because she (Katara) can see them. So Korra tell's Mako and Bolin that and happy, tearing and aangsty feelings all around?_

_Yes, or no? This will be at least two more chapters, maybe three! Let me know what you think! Thanks! :)_


	5. Chapter 5- The Peace

"_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." - Khalil Gibran_

* * *

Three pairs of arms unwind from their embracing hug; the air around the friends, shimmering with hope.

"_Korra...Korra..."_

Her name whispering off the breeze almost seems to be caressing her face now, not the bitter typhoon it had been moment ago- what _she_ had been moment ago.

Her heads tilts, and eyes scan to find the source of the voice; but finds a patch of red among the debree still salvaged, looking like a beckon of hope in a disaster zone.

Two more pairs of eyes fallow her gaze, and their faces soften with a heartbreaking joy that only a precious momento of love can bring to the hearts of small children.

"Mako!" Bolin bellows, palms squeezing his brother's shoulders, jumping up and down with joy, "It's...it's your scarf! I can't believe it..."

"I can..." the words wisp from the older boy's lips, softer than any tear, "Dad was watching over us..."

Feet begin racing to the Red Protection; two brothers' hearts instantly transforming into little boys the moment fingers grasp the fabric; emotion drowning their eyes, showing all the years through them, creating tracks down their cheeks more pure than any Waterbender's.

"It's _our_ scarf, Bo..." is the gentle replay, "It's always been our scarf...", and with that, the love in the form of a red scarf, gets tenderly folded where it belongs- not with a scratch or tear that hadn't been there before- onto the shoulders that fight the world for all they cherish, "Dad would never leave us..."

Blinking the emotions from their seeing souls, and wiping their faces of any tracks of wetness, comes with affectionate smiles that are shared in silent wonder and a bond only known to them.

Green eyes turn first, seeing the Avatar staring at a far off point to the left, as if she can see someone who they cannot. Her face flickering with a bitter-sweet sadness one can only comprehend from having had to feel it a thousand times in the past, and knowing they will a thousand times more.

"Katara..."

The name leaves her toungue like a ghost, yet there the elder woman stands, face smiling, and lover right beside her.

"Katara...I'm going to miss you so much..._I love you."_

The woman gives a teary smile, replaying with an, "I love you, too, Korra. I will always be with you." and a caress of the cheek as tangible as air, slipping past her fingers.

The man beside the Water Tribe legend, in all his glory, shines as if he were still alive and the sun's rays were lighting his skin. His Tatoos swim with a blue that matches the sea, and his gray orbs hold all the wisdom and love and pain and wonder of the world that she knows one day she will carry within her.

To her, He says one thing, and one thing only. True sincerity as clear as day is on his face, destroying all of her once-haunting doubt:

"I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra. I am always with you, even if you cannot see me. And when you call, I shall be there for you."

She feels her heart swell untill the lump in her throat forces the tears to come,

"_T-hank you..."_

"And dear, one more thing," The woman says, placing a hand on her newly reunited lover, "Tell your friends, that their mother and father have always been with them every day, that they never left. I can see them right now, and they are so incredible proud of their little boys. Tell the boys how much their parents love them, will you? It _is_ the Avatar's job to bring hope, and you made me hope the moment I saw you."

Then, like the very air itself that he is known for, the man with the tattoos and robes, kisses his soul mate; and then, with a wave of his hand, they shimmer away from the spot where they once stood, leaving only old tales and passion behind, finally at peace with each other in the Spirit World for eternity.

"I will, I promise...Goodbye..." and she feels the most bitter-sweet intermix of peace and emptiness within her, knowing that a part of herself- or her past self, rather- has left with the other part of herself. Well, it makes sense to_ her_ at least...

"Korra...? Are you alright? Who are you talking to?" The voice she would know anywhere brings her out of her reverie, a firm hand on her shoulder bringing never ending warmth.

She turns to face her best friend and lover, finding that the moisture in her eyes, for the first time in her life, is from a pure happiness that she can barely contain.

She must share it with them, this happiness. She must finally give them the peace in which she has just experienced.

"Honestly..." She begins in a quiet voice-yet quiet from a calm, inner peace, a bliss in her soul, "I have never been better..."

He smiles a bright, lovely smile, eyes sparkling into her own, and Bolin beams with all that he is, his hand clasping hers again.

"I am so glad you're okay!," Bolin says, "Hey, no more crying..." he thumbs her tears away, a gentle touch.

"It's okay, Bo. I'm crying because I'm happy." she replays.

"I...I have to tell you guys something..." she takes a deep breath, their eyes on her,"I saw Katara's Spirit...and...and she said that she could see your parents."

She holds her breath, waiting for a reaction. To her surprise, neither brother says a word, almost as if they're too afraid to speak. Their gazes bore into her, begging for more.

"And," a smile spreads across her face, her eyes softening, "Katara says that they have never, ever left you. They have been watching over you all this time, and are so a happy. She said that they wanted me to tell their little boys how incredible proud they are of you and how much they love you. They want you to keep hoping and fighting and be all that you can be."

Her eyes flicker over both brothers, whose faces have gone distant.

A few silent seconds pass.

The leaves ruffle in the wind.

_Aang is with me_, she thinks.

Mako is the first to break.

His face cracks, it cracks so much that she does not recognize him and he looks so vulnerable, like a little kid.

He lunges for her, and latches onto her like a death grip, his body trembling.

"_T-thank you..."_ she can feel his tears through his choked words, "_Thank you, Korra...Thank you..."_

"Bolin...?" she asks her friend, looking at him.

"You...you didn't see them, though?" he whispers through his streaming tears, "But they never left us and they're proud of us?" his trembling lips and red face show a broken little boy.

She nods, "Incredibly proud."

"Mako..." he weeps, nearly too moved to speak, _"Mako, they're proud_...they-they, _love us_...they...Oh, Spirits, Korra...Mako..."

"I know, Bo, I know..." is the mumble from Korra's shoulder. Then: "Come here, little brother." and Mako pulls him into a hug with Korra.

The three embrace again, never letting go.

And they cry.

All three cry a mixture of happy and pain-filled tears, now finally knowing of a peace that fills their soul. Each aching with the need for more.

And as they cry, a tear falls to the ground, and where that tear spatters, a flower blossoms at their feet.

Onward in the Spirit World, a wise, noble, loving man, with Tattoos and robes, holds a woman tightly, finally with her after so long. And close by, another man and a woman, incredible proud, loving parents, look on in pride-filled wonder at their two boys- now young man, helping the Avatar save the world.

All at once, the Spirits tilt their heads up to their loved ones, knowing they cannot see them, but they can _feel_ them, they all say simultaneously _"We will always be with you."_

_The End_

* * *

_PLLLLLeeeeaaasssee let me know what you think! :) Thank you to everyone who has motivated me through this story!_


End file.
